


A small quiet alarm bell rings

by epersonae



Series: The Director [11]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, episode 59 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 05:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10937538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epersonae/pseuds/epersonae
Summary: What happens after Magnus swims with the voidfish in episode 50.





	A small quiet alarm bell rings

Lucretia sat up in her bed in the study. She hadn’t really been asleep before, but now she was definitely awake. Something about the look in Magnus’ eyes after they brought back the Chalice…she could tell that something had happened, that he’d encountered something that was making him question. So when the alarm went off, she was sure it was him. She still wasn’t ready.

She went over to the baby voidfish tank; the creature spun about and waved tiny tendrils at her. (Was it stunted? Was she feeding it enough? There was never enough time for sketching or poetry anymore.) She left it to its dance and turned to the desk.

Everything was already tidy, but she straightened the papers again. She frowned at the map pinned to the wall, the places flagged on it.

_Phandalen_

_Rockport_

_Goldcliff_

_Miller Laboratory_ (this was a note pinned to the edge of the map)

_Refuge_

And then she placed a hand on _The Felicity Wilds_. The place that had almost killed her. For everything she’d done in the last decade or the hundred years before that, the way she’d abandoned Cam still haunted her.

 _Wonderland_. She’d put it off and put it off and now — if the alarm meant what she thought it meant —

There was no time left. No excuses. She opened a drawer and pulled out the file. A sheaf of notes scrawled in the exhaustion and chaos after her escape. A gaudy invitation on study paper. Soon she’d have to send them. But not quite yet: she would accelerate their training, assure herself that they were ready.

She squared her shoulders and took a deep breath, glancing sidelong at her own relic, the oak staff leaning on the wall. Tomorrow. Tomorrow she would start. And hope that it wasn’t too late.


End file.
